


The loser club

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Billverly - Freeform, Derry, F/M, IT - Freeform, The Lovers, chapters, i don’t know if this will be fluff or angst, loser club - Freeform, possible Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: Bill kissed Beverly thinking she was moving to Portland, but when he finds out she doesn’t have to move he’s filled with joy and fear. Did he mess up their friendship? Plus lots of loser club scenes!





	1. Chapter 1

“Another school year at Derry middle school done!” Cheered Stanley. All the boys were pouring their school folders and papers into the trash can like they did every year.  
“Hey guys!” Said a cheerful voice.  
“Oh hey Bev!” Said Ben.  
“H-h-hi Beverly!” Exclaimed Bill.  
“BILL AND BEVERLY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-“  
Beep beep Richie everyone said at the same time.  
“Oh come on! It’s obvious that’s you two are in loovvvveeeeee!” Provoked Richie.  
“I h-h-hate you Ri-Ri-Richie.” Whispered Bill.  
“Why? I’m quite lovely!” Snickered Richie.  
“What do you say we all head down to the quarry? As a summer kick off!” Announced Beverly.  
All the losers nodded in unison. They all grabbed there bikes and started biking towards the quarry.  
“LAST ONE THERE HAS TO JUMP FIRST!” Yelled Mike as he began to quickly peddle off.  
“Hey!! That’s not fair! Wait up!! You’re going to give me an asthma attack!!” Panted Eddie while everyone peddled away from him. Bill was zooming past everyone until he caught a good look at Beverly’s hair blowing in the wind. It may be short but God was she beautiful. He didn’t even realize he was beginning to slow down until he saw Eddie race by him.  
“Bill?! What the heck man! Speed up!” Hollered Stanley. Bill quickly began to speed up, passing Eddie (again.)  
“That was close! Dude Eddie almost beat you!” Laughed Stanley.  
“Yeah what happened?” Giggled Beverly.  
“I-I-I don’t know.” Bill lied.  
“Okay, well that means Eddie has to jump!” Laughed Richie in the most evil laugh he could muster up.  
“FINE! But if I die! You’re NOT invited to my funeral!”  
All the losers started to laugh pretty hard. Once their laughing fit was over they all began to count down for Eddie 3...2..1!!!!!


	2. The quarry

JUMP!” They all screamed!!!   
“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GODDDDDDDD!!!” Screeched Eddie as he fell off the small cliff into the water. As Eddie’s head bobbed up from the water he yelled “I’m okay!” And began to swim off.  
“Okay! Now whoooo’s next!” Exclaimed Richie in one of his annoying accents.  
“I’ll go.” Said Bill and Beverly at the same time.  
“Oh s-s-sorry you can g-g-go.” Apologized Bill.   
“No it’s fine.” She smiled. Bill couldn’t stop starring at her small little freckles right under her beautiful big eyes.  
“Hellloooo???” Said Ben in a rather annoyed voice.   
“Oh sorry! Right, okay I’ll go.” Said Beverly as she walked up to the edge.   
“Bill! Oh my God come here!” She exclaimed while looking down the edge.  
“W-w-what?” Before he could say anything else she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the cliff with her. Both screaming and laughing.   
“LOVE BIRDS!” Hollered Richie as he jumped down. After Richie the rest of the losers jumped down into the warm water. All the kids began to splash and swim around until some yelled   
“CHICKEN FIGHT!!!” Beverly quickly shoved Bill under the water and climbed onto his shoulders laughing her sweet energetic laugh that made Bill’s heart flutter. Richie decided it would be necessary for him to commentate the whole thing.   
“Up first we have the powerful Eddie and Stanleyyyyy!” The losers who weren’t playing began to cheer and clap.   
“Up next we have the one and only Bill and Bevvvvvv!!” Cheers and screams filled the warm summer air.   
“When I say go the two teams will fight for the win!!! On your mark... get set... GOOOO!” Richie screamed as Eddie and Beverly’s hands grabbed each other’s and began to push.   
“Ah!! It looks as if team Bill and Bev are winning!!!!” Whaled Richie.  
“NO! GAH!” Chocked Eddie as he fell off of Stanley’s shoulders.   
“WE HAVE A WINNER!!! Give it up for Bill and Bev!!!” Cheered Richie.   
Loud cheers and whistles echoed the area. Richie swam up to the two and began a fake interview.   
“So, Beverly! How does it feel to push small, delicate Eddie off of Stanley’s shoulders?!”   
“POWERFUL!”She yelled so loud that it was echoing all through the trees!  
“Big Bill!!! How did it feel it have a strong women shove a tiny boy off your opponents shoulders?! Like you were holding that champ!”  
“It f-f-feels great! I c-c-couldn’t have d-d-done it with out h-h-her!” Cheered Bill while starting at Bev.  
“That’s all the fights we have for today! Tune in next time to see Big Ben and mighty Mike show down!” Narrated Richie to his invisible audience. The losers swam all day just laughing and goofing off together.   
“Hey, it’s dark I should probably go home!” Hollered Beverly over the screeching boys.   
“Okay! Yeah bye!” They said not really paying attention.  
“H-h-Hey Bev! I could b-b-bike you home?” Offered Bill.  
“Okay! That sounds fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you think something is going is going happen on the walk home?  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. The walk home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to do POV tell me if you like it! Next chapter isn’t going to be as fluffy... sorry. I just want to mix things up a little and make it more interesting! Kudos and feedback are appreciated! Until next time losers!

Bill’s POV   
I grabbed my bike and headed towards Bev. I didn’t realize I was staring until she interrupted my thoughts.  
“Bill?” She laughed.  
“Oh! Uh y-yeah?” I Quickly said. She just started to laugh so I awkwardly laughed along. We’ve been walking for a while, I’ve said a thing or two about school and she just answered with simple replies. I’d been thinking about telling her how I felt ever since the kiss but I just couldn’t manage to spit it out.   
“Bill.” I heard her soft voice say.  
“Y-yeah?” I replied. She looked around the street almost like she was looking to see if anyone was watching.  
“B-Bev? You okay?” I asked with concern in my voice.  
“I have to tell you something...” she mumbled. My heart fluttered when she said those words.   
“Y-yeah?” I asked in a hopeful voice.  
“I... uh- I-“ she stuttered, but before she could finish what she was going to say I crushed my lips into hers just like at the barrens. I pulled away to see her reaction. Her face was flushed and shocked.   
“I- I’m sorry... I should’ve-“ I stuttered out a little embarrassed at my action.   
“How did you know?” She smiled at me, cupped my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. I learned from last time that I should probably close my eyes. So I let my eyes flutter closed. My hands slid down to her hips and I pulled her in closer and kissed her harder. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and we were breathing heavily. She pulled away from me to catch her breath, I just stared at her in awe.   
“What?” She giggled.   
“S-sorry, I -I just...” I laughed out.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow Bill.” She said in a teasing voice. I hadn’t even realized we were at her house.   
“R-right! Wait I will? B-Bev we’re on b-break!” I yelled back at her but she was already in her house. I just stood there smiling like an idiot until I decided to walk back to my house.


	4. Tears and a voice

Beverly’s POV  
I walked into my dark house being as quiet as possible. I was almost to my room when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. My whole body tensed at the touch, my dad’s touch. I turned around to face him, he looked drunk and angry.  
“Hi daddy.” I said in a emotionless voice.  
“Where were you Bevvie? I worry about you, you know that?” He said in a cold voice.  
“I know.” I said looking at the wall so I wouldn’t have to make eye contact.  
“I’ve heard you were still hanging out with those boys, is that true Bevvie?” He said, his words slurred together.  
“They’re just friends daddy really!” I pleaded. His grip tightened on my shoulder, he ran his fingers through my hair and looked up at me.  
“Why is your hair wet Bevvie?” He questioned.  
“I-I went swimming daddy, but I didn’t get hurt! I’m fine!” I answered trying to pull away from his grip but it only tightened.  
“You didn’t ask me if you could go swimming. Did you.” He asked anger filling his voice.  
“Are you still my little girl?” He asked, grip tightening to where it hurt.  
“Your hurting me.” I said trying not to let my voice crack.  
“ARE YOU STILL MY LITTLE GIRL?!” He yelled at me. His loud angry voice made me flinch.  
“Y-yes daddy!” I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
His fingers grazed my face, I could feel myself breaking down as my knees buckled.  
“Let me go.” I said in a firm voice.  
“And let you run off with one of those boys? I don’t think so.” He said with both of his hands firmly gripping my shoulders.   
“Let me go. Let me go. LET ME GO!” I began to kick and scream trying to free myself from his grasp.  
“NO!” He said as he kicked me hard in the shin. A small yelp escaped my mouth and I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face. I began to scream as loud as I could and sob as he continued to kick and scream at me. I whipped my head over to one of his hands and let my teeth sink down on his flesh as hard as I could. I could taste the flesh hitting my tongue as he began to scream. His grip on my arms loosened up and I managed to squirm away. I bolted for the door and ran. I ran down the flights of stairs ran away from the apartment I ran from the street until I could feel the earth pulling me to the ground. I sat on the patch of dirt and began to let out all of my held back sobs. My throat was already sore from the screaming so the sobbing felt like sharp knives ripping through my throat, but I didn’t care. I sat there and cried for what felt like hours. I heard a door open from behind me causing me to jump and look. I didn’t realize I was in someone’s yard until I turned around to see a boy standing on his porch looking at me. My eyes were to blurred to tell who it was but I could recognize his voice from anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun! Who’s voice do you think Bev heard?! Another chapter done! Please tell me what you think in the comments cause honestly I don’t know if you guys like it and I should continue or not...


	5. A sleepover?

Beverly’s POV

“Beverly?” Said a small high pitched voice. I turned around to find Eddie standing in a pair of red pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He was standing on his porch looking at me, when I saw someone else walk through the door.  
“What the h- Beverly?”   
I looked to find a boy almost the same height as Eddie but a little taller, he was wearing big black glasses. Richie.  
“I’m sorry I’ll go.” I said as I quickly stumbled up slipping in dirt.  
“No, no you can stay, what are you even doing here?” Questioned Eddie.  
“I-I-“ I stammered.  
“Shut up and let her in Eds, this isn’t an interrogation.” Richie chuckled as he smacked Eddie upside the head. As I was getting up I could hear Eddie hollering from Richie’s slap. I slowly walked inside the strange house and looked around.  
“It’s fine my mom isn’t home.” Assured Eddie as he walked toward what looked like his room. I examined the area, I hadn’t been inside Eddie’s house just seen the outside of it. The walls had posters hanging on them, not one in the slightest crooked, there was a suitcase laying on the floor with a name tag on it that read “Richie Tozier” I looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
“I’m staying over” Richie explained.  
“For a sleepover!” Eddie quickly corrected. I just smirked, I knew they had something going on between them, Eddie just made it a little more obvious. I stood looking around for a while longer until I asked “Could I take a shower?”  
“Oh! Yeah sorry, here.” Eddie started walking away towards the bathroom as I followed behind him.  
“Here, I’ll go get you some clothes!” He scurried off to his room to grab some clothes and quickly came back with a plain white t-shirt and a blue pair of pajama shorts.  
“Thank you.” I said as I took the clothing from him and closed the bathroom door. I just looked at myself in the mirror rubbing my face and looking at the tear stains on my cheeks. I shook my head and started to take off my dress and underwear, I pulled back the shower curtain, started the water and jumped in. The water was hot, but no to hot, it felt just right against my muddy bruised skin. Looking around I saw Mrs. K’s shampoo and conditioner, I figured it would be better than smelling like Eddie. So I squirted a small amount into my hand and began to massage it into my scalp thinking over the day. How could it go from being the most magical day of my life to a dark horrifying memory. Once I had stepped out of the shower and dryer off I slid into what Eddie had given me to wear. Surprisingly the clothes fit almost perfectly. Eddie is a small boy so I didn’t expect the pajamas to be too big. I walked out of the bathroom and back into Eddie’s room. He looked over at me and began to drone on about the sleeping schedule.  
“Richie and I will sleep in my moms room, but not together! No, I’ll put Richie on the floor, or do you want the bed? Anyways, you can sleep in my bed if you want, it’s really up to you!” His voice was starting to give me a headache, I just wanted to sleep.  
“I’ll take your bed, thanks.” I quickly said.  
“Oh! Okay! Awesome! That works! Come on Richie.” He grabbed Richie by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Once they had left I pulled back the covers and got into the bed. I rested my head on the pillow that was in the bed, it smelt kinda like germ-X. I closed my eyes and started to plan out tomorrow, how I was going to see Bill, and we could hang out all day. I could feel the corners of my mouth curling up into a smile. I closed my eyes letting sleep wash over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in FOREVER! But I saw all the kudos and it motivated me to keep writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time fellow losers!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! First chapter done! What do you think? I would LOVE feedback! Like a lot!


End file.
